Keeping Him Close
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry manages to defeat Voldemort in fourth year. After what happened Sirius took him away. He took him to Japan. They move into the apartment next to Haruhi. The two become close friends. He eventually meets Honey and Mori. The two become protective of him.


**Keeping Him Close**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

(Graveyard)

The minute Harry and Cedric appeared in the graveyard Harry had a bad feeling. The seventeen year old beside him had assumed it was part of the trial. The fourteen year old knew otherwise. His scar burned and he knew what that meant. He had been proven correct when Pettigrew entered the scene. He was carrying something although neither teen knew what since it was wrapped in a blanket.

"Get to the cup." Harry urged him.

"What?" He looked at the green eyed boy in confusion.

"Get to the cup." He repeated and this time he pushed the older boy towards it.

"Kill the spare." Came a whispered command.

Wormtail lifted his wand and pointed it at Cedric. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Harry yelled and ran in front of Cedric.

The curse didn't hit the Hufflepuff and instead hit Harry. The rat animagus paled as he watched the boy fall to the ground. The seventeen year old also paled as he stared at the body of the boy-who-lived.

"H-harry?" The teen called.

"You incompetent fool!" The whispered voice scolded.

"S-sorry master." The man snivelled.

"Sorry doesn't solve anything now that he's dead. Kill that boy and leave." He ordered.

"Yes master." He cast the killing curse at Cedric once more.

"Not happening!" Harry yelled. "Accio ugly baby thing!"

The baby-like thing flew into the curse. It killed it upon contact. The fourteen year old was quick to stun Pettigrew before he could change into a rat and escape. Cedric watched, still shocked by what happened, as Harry grabbed the baby thing and Pettigrew. He looked at the brunette.

"Come on Cedric." He said, snapping the older teen out of his shock.

"R-right." He walked over to the and grabbed Harry's arm. "Accio cup!"

The cup landed in his hand and the four disappeared. They reappeared in front of everyone back at Hogwarts. They cheered before realizing what was going on. All were silent. Harry slumped against Cedric in exhaustion. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He figured it had to do with getting hit with the killing curse.

The minister, the headmaster, and a few officials ran over to them. A few seconds later Cedric's parents did the same. They pulled their son onto their arms and hugged them closely. Harry fell to the ground.

'Arseholes.' He thought as he forced himself to sit up on his own.

"What happened?" Fudge asked.

"Cedric will tell you." The dark haired fourth year said before he threw up and fainted.

Gasps were heard. A healer levitated the teen and took him away. A worried Madam Pomfrey followed. One of the officials began casting spells on the puke. Dumbledore looked at Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory?" He wanted information and he wanted it now.

"I don't know. We had both made it to the cup after Harry saved me. We argued for a bit. I told him to take the cup and he told me to. After a few minutes we both agreed to take it at the same time. We ended up at a graveyard. I thought it was part of the tournament." He explained what happened at the graveyard.

"I see. Go get checked out. Minerva go inform the healer of this." He ordered.

"Of course." Minerva said.

She and the Diggorys left. Meanwhile Fudge took control of the scene.

"Get Pettigrew to the hospital. Don't let him out of your sight. I want to know where this man has been and why he faked his death. He is also charged with casting an illegal spell twice. Find out what this baby thing is." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The officials said.

The one testing the puke when to the healer. He had found something suspicious in the puke that she would need to know about. Two grabbed the rat and took him away. The last took the baby thing to the ministry for testing. No one noticed someone sneaking away. The crowd was allowed to leave after being questioned.


End file.
